Drabbles NaruHina & SasuSaku
by MissClairDeLune
Summary: Chapter 13/ Confusion: Todo era culpa de la Yamanaka! Quien le hizo creer que Ino era buena dando consejos, hubiera ido donde Hinata o donde Sakura pero ya era tarde! ya eran las 8pm y El estaba afuera!.../ Drabbles de 500 o un poquito mas de todas las parejas canon! Hay Naruhina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ChooKarui... y unas que otras no tan canon
1. Introduccion

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto**_

* * *

 **Drabbles Naruhina & Sasusaku**

.

.

Este es un proyecto indefinido de historias cortas que iré subiendo de vez en cuando solo para despejar ideas de mi cabeza, se centrará nada más en las dos parejas canon y diversas situaciones sin orden cronológico y tal vez de vez en cuando incluya otros personajes o parejas. (Canon o No Canon, Exacto, **tal vez haga mención a parejas no canon**...)

Repito, las historias serán cortas, a veces cómicas, a veces dramáticas dependiendo de lo que me inspire, sobre todo lo hago porque estoy bloqueada con una de mis historias y me recomendaron que haciendo esto podría ayudarme como escritora.

Si hay alguien que esté leyendo esto, gracias, son bienvenidas sus ideas en los reviews.

.

Atte.

.

 **Dii-Hime**


	2. Chapter 1: A las 5 de la tarde

**Drabble #1**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **A las 5 de la tarde**

 **.**

 **.**

Para los habitantes de Konoha era normal ver a Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuga sentadas en uno de los pilares que estaban en la entrada de la aldea. Exactamente a las 5 de la tarde religiosamente podrías ver a las dos kunoichis que se habían vuelto más unidas después de aquella misión en la luna, compartiendo silencios y suspiros hasta que el sol se ocultaba.

Lo que era raro esta vez, era que el futuro Hokage estuviera ahí usurpando el lugar de la heredera de los Hyuga.

–"Sakura-Chan, Hinata esta de misión y me pidió acompañarte un rato". –afirmaba con su típica sonrisa el rubio.

–"Estaré bien, ¿no debes ir a tu entrenamiento como Hokage? "

–"Hinata jamás me perdonará si no te acompaño aunque sea cinco minutos"

–"Hinata no debería de preocuparse por mi". –exclamó un poco más animada la kunoichi de cabello rosa. –"A veces quisiera tener su paciencia".

–"Sasuke volverá, podrá ser un tonto arrogante engreído orgulloso con mal genio, pero cumplirá su promesa y volverá". – Adivinando hacia donde iba el pensamiento de su compañera continuo: –"Hinata dice que los sentimientos que son fuertes tarde o temprano alcanzan el corazón de las personas que amas y sé que los tuyos ya alcanzaron a los de teme".

Sakura se asombró, apartando el hecho de que el Uzumaki había dicho algo muy inteligente sin usar su famoso "dattebayo", sus palabras fueron como bálsamo para su alma, no por nada era el héroe de la aldea, el que logro conectar el sentir y los anhelos del mundo ninja.

–"Insisto, Hinata es demasiado buena para ti, mira que decir todas esas cosas" –admitió con nuevas esperanzas la Kunoichi. –"Tienes razón, confiare en Sasuke-kun, si alguien pudo esperarte a ti por mucho tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta…".

–"Eso es un golpe bajo! Sakura-chan!". –Haciendo un gesto con sus labios el futuro hokage demostró su desaprobación. –"Debo irme, Kakashi-sensei no tardará en encontrarme, así que hasta luego!".

Suspirando una vez mas y con optimismo, la ojijade sonreía al ver como se ocultan los rayos del sol, pensando en que tarde o temprano el volvería , mientras tanto ella seguiría estudiando y entrenando para volverse cada día más fuerte.

–"Quien diría que el dobe diría cosas tan cursis cuando se enamorara". –Dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica sentada en aquella columna. –"Cursis pero cargadas de razón, no le digas que dije eso."

A las 5 de la tarde, Sakura Haruno abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, tratando de asimilar las palabras de aquel nuevo acompañante.

-"Sasuke-kun…". –Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que sus labios fueran callados por los labios del azabache.

.

.

* * *

Es raro para mi escribir SasuSaku, estoy mas acostumbrada al Naruhina y al Sasuhina.

Gracias por leer.

Ideas?. Mandenme sus reviews.

Feliz 14 de febrero anticipado.

* * *

 _Para los que preguntaron, no me he olvidado de DESTINO. Ahi tengo un par de ideas que se iran concretando en esta semana! (en el reto de San Valentin les dije mas o menos que pasaba)_

 _Sin mas, hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 2: Mientras tanto en el Bosque

**Drabble #2**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Bosque**

 **.**

 **.**

–"Hinata-Sama, no es correcto que de un paseo sola por el bosque". – decía solemnemente el conejo blanco con manchas grises en sus patitas. –"recuerde que el Clan Leporidae jamás permitirá que la heredera salga sin escolta".

–"Neji-niisan, yo... yo solo quiero dar una pequeña caminata hasta el riachuelo, estaré bien"

–"Lo siento, pero como su guardián no puedo permitir que salga". –Y dando por terminada la charla el conejo regreso a los arbustos, pronto llegaría la escolta del Clan Canino, Los Inozuka, esperando firmar la paz de una vez por todas.

La conejita de color mas blanco que la nieve y ojos color grises agacho sus orejitas, vivía en una de las praderas más hermosas del bosque, pero jamás había salido de ahí, tal vez si ella fuera más valiente podría aventurarse así como lo hacía su amiga, la conejita gris que usaba una hermosa flor de cerezo en sus largas y espigadas orejitas.

–"¡Neji es demasiado estricto!". – asustándose Hinata regreso su vista hacia un matorral. –"¿Porque no vienes conmigo? cinco minutos afuera no te harán daño". –Esa era la voz inconfundible de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

–"¿De verdad me llevaras Sakura-San?". –Emocionada empezó a mover sus bigotitos –"Prometo no ser una carga".

La conejita gris sonrió, su amiga jamás seria una carga.

Mientras ambas corrían lejos de la pradera saltando piedras y olfateando flores admirando el paisaje no contaron que eran observadas por un zorrito naranja que lamia sus bigotes al ver al pequeño ser blanco de nariz rosada.

Definitivamente seria su presa.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y era hora de regresar, Sakura le indico a Hinata que su tiempo había acabado, pero no contó con que un depredador corría hacia la heredera, trato de gritar lo mas que pudo pero su amiga se escabullo por unos arbustos. Definitivamente Neji las mataría.

Hinata era rápida, se escondió detrás de un árbol y en eso vio un hueso. Una brillante idea cruzo por su mente.

El pequeño zorro se sintió frustrado, llevaba 20 minutos buscando al hermoso conejo blanco hasta que lo encontró, pero jamás imagino ver semejante escena.

–"Pequeño conejo, ¿que haces?"

–"Terminando de comerme a un zorro que me estaba molestando" – Decía Hinata mientras lamia aquel gran hueso. –"¿Necesitaba Algo Zorro-San?".

–"Eh.. no.. eh.. Nada... creo que debo irme... adiós"–Dijo nervioso el pequeño zorrito corriendo lo mas que pudo.

* * *

–"¿Así que eso es lo que pasó, Hinata? – Parpadeo confundida Sakura, su amiga había regresado veinte minutos después a la pradera con una gran historia. Por lo menos estaban a salvo. ¿De verdad existía un zorro tan estúpido?

* * *

–"¿Así que eso es lo que pasó, Naruto? –Dijo un zorro color negro de ojos rojos, tenía una vena que resaltaba en su frente, en serio su amigo era tan estúpido.

–"Si, eso paso". –Afirmo con sus mofletes inflados. –"De verdad no le creí nada, pero se veía tan adorable que me puse nervioso".

No, su amigo no era estúpido. _Era el más dobe ridículo de todos._

 **FIN**

* * *

Un Naruhina el cual fue gracias a **Shilany.** Espero sea de tu agrado!. La historia esta inspirada en un cuento para niños.

Respuestas a Reviews:

Que me estes leyendo **Daniela Hervar** para mi ya es un honor, se que amas el Sasusaku y el Naruhina. Tu comentario me dio una gran idea que incluire en uno de los drabbles, por cierto ame mi regalo! muchisimas gracias. Espero que estas nuevas 500 palabras sean de tu agrado y de paso, de parte mia y de tus fans... Cuando actualizas tus fics? estoy pendiente eh!

 **Akime Maxwell** , gracias por leer, aqui traigo otra entrega.

 **Erikaeri**! que bueno que te gusto, la verdad los cumplidos de Naruto son de cariño, ya sabes ellos asi son...

* * *

Ya saben si tienen alguna idea, escribanla en los reviews! hasta pronto.

* * *

 _Para los que preguntaron, no me he olvidado de DESTINO. Ahi tengo un par de ideas que se iran concretando en esta semana! (en el reto de San Valentin les dije mas o menos que pasaba)_

 _Sin mas, hasta pronto!_


	4. Chapter 3: Sometidos

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

* * *

Casi 400 palabras inspiradas gracias a la genial **Daniela-Hervar** , aunque trate de pasarla al lado oscuro del SasuhinaNaru, ella ya me hizo escribir algo decente del SasuSaku!

A **Diamante No Mai** por darme ánimos para iniciar este proyecto.

Y a ustedes que me leen, **gracias!**

* * *

 **Sometidos**

.

.

.

Se preguntó por enésima vez que demonios hacia ahí en la fiesta mensual que ofrecía el dobe en honor al noviazgo que llevaba con la Hyuga, era cierto que era digno de celebrarse porque hablando honestamente nunca entendería como diablos la chica de buenos y refinados modales perteneciente a uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea se había fijado al parecer toda la vida en el idiota rubio.

Y suspirando por enésima vez, ahí estaba tratando de darle un sorbo al sake que había traído su copia barata, no es que él fuera anti-social, es que no le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, ya saben, tenía una reputación que últimamente estaba descuidando. Y es que paso de _"el ex vengador, el ex traidor, el redimido, la reencarnación de Indra, el ultimo orgulloso de los Uchiha, lo mejor que pudo sucederte en la vida"_ a solamente _"El Sometido"_.

Le fastidiaba su nuevo apelativo y todo era gracias a esa molestia de cabello rosa que lo arrastraba a todos lados amenazándolo con arrancarle el otro brazo si no trataba de integrarse a la aldea y el con un chasquido aceptaba. No porque estuviera sometido si no porque también era su forma de pedirle perdon cada día a la chica que amaba.

Si, la amaba, de la manera loca y retorcida que suelen amar los Uchihas, de manera posesiva y egoísta, la Haruno por derecho era suya desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque por ratos lo exasperara con sus escándalos y por ratos quisiera atravesarla con un chidori, ya solo por no perder la costumbre. Si, así es como ama un Uchiha, así es como la amaba a ella, al extremo: con virtudes y defectos.

Aunque hoy no es con un chidori con el cual quisiera atravesarla.

No, para nada, así que volteó a ver su molestia rosa, porque definitivamente era su molestia. No importaba si lo llamaban sometido, en las noches solo había una persona que lo era y exacto, _ese no era él_.

Hoy en venganza le haría nuevamente el amor a la Haruno.

Bien Duro.

Jodidamente Duro.

* * *

Sakura se sintió observada por los ojos hambrientos del azabache, un escalofrío bajo por su espalda, ya conocía esa mirada, ya sabía que esa noche tendría que pagar un alto precio por haberlo traído a la dichosa fiesta.

Esta noche ella seria la sometida.

Y eso le encantaba.

 _Demasiado._

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

No pregunten pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Créanme que es un avance considerando que soy una compulsiva fan del sasuhina-naruhina.

* * *

Sometido: en mi pais significa que tu novia/esposa te manda con exceso y es motivo de burla (por eso le dicen ese apodo a Sasuke, Sakura es quien lo manda, el lo acepta porque la ama y es su manera de redimirse con ella...) ! ;) (Por si no lo sabían)

* * *

Gracias por leer y por esos reviews dandome su apoyo! wow Son los mejores! Y si, acepto sugerencias no solo de historias, si no de parejas... (en la introducción les dije que podía escribir de mas parejas).

La próxima historia es un Naruhina que me pidió una amiga.

* * *

 _Para los que preguntaron, no me he olvidado de DESTINO. Ahi tengo un par de ideas que se irán concretando en esta semana! (en el reto de San Valentin les dije mas o menos que pasaba)_

 _Sin mas, hasta pronto!_


	5. Chapter 4: Aspectos Legales

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

* * *

Me pase por 50 palabras, pero no queria dejarlo apresurado.

Gracias por darme tantas ideas, por sus reviews y sus favs. Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que lo recomienden a sus amigos y asi entre todos podamos tener mas ideas para las historias.

* * *

 **Aspectos Legales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tienes hasta las 9 am de mañana para presentarte con el acuerdo firmado"_ eso era lo que le había dicho su suegro hace exactamente veinticuatro horas, jamás admitiría que el teme tenía razón al haberle dicho que ser novio de la heredera Hyuga no era cosa sencilla y que obviamente tendría que firmar el primer documento de los cientos que vendrían después.

Por ahora nada más se acordaban las reglas del noviazgo.

Eran cosas simples y otras un poco complicadas, como esa parte que decía que no podían ir al bosque solos a menos que llevaran un chaperón, prácticamente lo trataban como un degenerado que iba a hacerle cosas hentai a su novia, aunque si estuviera en sus planes hacer esas cosas pervertidas, obviamente no lo haría en el bosque de Konoha, no, Hinata era una dama; Lo reservaría tal vez en alguna misión, en un romántico hotel y recordando eso anoto mentalmente pedirle a Kakashi-Sensei mas misiones al lado de su bella novia, lejos de los ojos celosos del Byakugan.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y llevaba 20 horas sin dormir, no por el extenso pergamino con las absurdas leyes Hyuga, si no porque jamás contó que el mismo clan Inozuka unas horas después traería su propio documento estipulando la manera en debía tratar a la chica ojos perla o se las vería con todos sus perros, añadiéndole también el contrato que tenía que firmar con los Aburame en las que las amenazas eran peores que arder en el amaterasu del último Uchiha.

El golpe de gracia se lo dio su mismísima mejor amiga, al entrar a las 3am a su apartamento junto con Ino, Tenten y Temari con un pergamino lleno de miles de advertencias de parte del club de Kunoichis de Konoha.

 _Era el colmo._

Se sentía fastidiado de leer el montón de improperios hacia su persona, si únicamente aceptaba todo esto era porque había jurado proteger la dulce sonrisa de su amada, era una verdad universal que él estaba perdidamente enamorado y solo pensar en ella le infundió el valor necesario para firmar de una vez por todas.

No importaba el infierno que tuviera que atravesar solo por estar a su lado y verla feliz.

* * *

–"Uhm dobe, ya son las ocho de la mañana, deberías de irte a la mansión Hyuga". –Afirmaba Sasuke Uchiha entrando por la ventana con dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para su amigo.

–"¡Yosh! Estoy listo! ¡Hinata lo vale todo-dattebayo!". –Sonriendo el Uzumaki tomo la pila de papeles para entregarlo a sus respectivos dueños –"Gracias por el café teme!"

–"Uhm, es para que te despiertes y firmes esto"

La cara del Rubio se desencajo, era un mamotreto de proporciones bíblicas con el símbolo de clan Uchiha.

–"Es algo así, como una orden de alejamiento en caso de que tengas un hijo y yo una hija, o viceversa, ya sabes con un dobe suficiente, porque tendría que soportar dos, aparte…."

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar, estaba tan _furioso_ que activo su modo sabio y le dio el golpe más fuerte que ha dado en su vida.

Una mancha negra salio volando fuera de la aldea.

Respiró profundo, se le hacia tarde, el amor de su vida lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Lo último que se supo de Sasuke Uchiha esa mañana es que había aparecido de la nada en la Aldea Oculta Entre La Niebla, según los atemorizados testigos iba maldiciendo al viento y que entre malas palabras lo que daba a entender era que cierto _dobe_ iba a volver a perder el brazo de nuevo.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

Mas o menos me convence, pero espero que sea del agrado tuyo CC! Perdona (Ustedes tambien lectores Perdonen) a esta Novata!

Gracias por leer y por esos reviews dandome su apoyo! wow Son los mejores! Y si, acepto sugerencias no solo de historias, si no de parejas... (en la introducción les dije que podía escribir de mas parejas).

Vamos a ver, por ahi me pidieron SaiIno con toques SasuSaku... veremos que se me ocurre.

* * *

No prometo nada pero el nuevo chapter de **DESTINO** ya casi esta listo... :) Solo hay que revisar destallitos

 _Sin mas, hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 5: Corazón Roto

**Drabble #5**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

 _Parece que amo escribir drabbles sin sentido._

* * *

 **Corazón Roto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Has sentido alguna vez como tu pecho duele? ¿Cómo sientes que algo atraviesa tu carne, tus costillas y arranca tu corazón, rasgando tus arterias y venas mientras te desangras lentamente?

Pues asi me siento justo cuando veo como el amor de mi infancia se despide de mi mejor amiga.

Es cierto, yo le dije a Sakura y a Naruto que el ya no me interesaba, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Soy la kunoichi mas hermosa de Konoha, heredera de un renombrado clan, fui entrenada en todas las artes y destaque en cada una de ellas, provengo del mejor equipo táctico y aun asi, nunca fui notada por nadie.

Solo soy una cara bonita haciendo el ridículo.

Ella había ganado y yo perdido.

¿Que hago con estos sentimientos que me golpean hasta las entrañas?, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo estoy molesta, llena de ira, de celos. Solo soy la pobre rubia Ino, en la que nadie se fijo.

Me cuesta respirar cada vez más y siento que todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Despierto en mi habitación totalmente confundida, sin saber cómo llegue aquí, observo un hermoso ramo de flores en mi mesita de noche, mis favoritas.

Me siento observada por un par de ojos negros.

– "Sa-Sai". –Digo asustada –"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo llegue hasta mi habitación?"

– "Te desmayaste en las afueras de la aldea y pensé que tal vez no querías ir al hospital, solo ocupabas descansar un poco" –Con una sonrisa extiende sus brazos y me da un frasco –"Ten, deberías de comer algo"

Me asombro, es pudin, mi postre favorito.

– "Tu, ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el pudin?" algo desconcertada pregunto al ANBU, obviamente el me trajo a casa, sabía que no quería ir al hospital y esas flores de nuevo ¿Cómo lo sabía?

– "Leí en un libro que cuando alguien te gusta debes saber sus pasatiempos, los colores que le gustan, el tipo de comida que le agrada…"

 **Un momento, ¿Sai se me estaba confesando?**

-"Incluso leí también acerca del lenguaje de las flores para poder entenderte mejor, bueno fue uno de los miles de libros que repasé, en un pergamino decía que las mujeres eran muy complicadas, y tu lo eres Ino. **_Eres interesantemente complicada_** "

Me sonroje a niveles Hinata Hyuga. Estaba muda.

–"Bueno tengo que irme, para ser una primera cita no salió mal"- Levantándose el pelinegro se acercó a la ventana.

–"¿Qué? ¿Esto fue una cita?" –Dios Mío, ahora estaba más confundida.

–"¡Si!, Sakura me dijo hace un tiempo que darte flores y tu comida favorita era básico para salir contigo, ¿Por qué? –Me miro confundido – "¿Lo hice mal? Podríamos repetir la cita".

Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios. Maldita frentona, como te quiero.

–"Fue la cita más perfecta del mundo Sai, ¿Podríamos dar un paseo más tarde?". –Me observa embobado y solo se limita asentir con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Siento algo en mi pecho y una llama que crece poco a poco.

¿Así es como se cura un corazón roto?

Parece que sí.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Les dije que se venia un SAINO, no es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, en otro de mis fics tengo una historia (traumante) sobre ellos, Leve SasuSaku, Creo que todos saben que Ino estuvo fuertemente enamorada de Sasuke, pero con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que en verdad no lo conocia, asi que en Shippuden recuerdo cuando le dice a Sakura y Naruto que ellos deberian de encargarse del azabache, incluso, Ella demostro interes por Sai y por Naruto.

Solo que me imagine a Ino asi, con el corazon roto, el era su primer amor y la ojijade su rival, en algun momento debio dolerle... y se que Sakura ayudaria a Ino con Sai TODA la vida, mas bien me extraña que no junten a sus hijos (InoSara...)

* * *

 **Redoblen tambores! ya esta el capitulo 8 de DESTINO!** , ahi explico varias cosas, especialmente las actualizaciones y obviamente un AGRADECIMIENTO a ustedes los lectores de este fic por aportar tan buenas ideas y apoyar esta locura...

Ya tengo Anotado un par de Fics, Se viene un Naruhina-SasuSaku, la continuacion de _"Mientras tanto en el bosque"_... y alguien me pidio un Chouji-Karui (esto sera dificil) claro, con toques NH o SS.

Recomienden a sus amigos, entre mas ideas tenga MEJOR!

* * *

 _Sin mas, hasta pronto!_


	7. Chapter 6: Planes

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

* * *

 ** _"Ambos somos fuertes, ambos amamos de la misma forma: posesiva y peligrosa. Y nos encanta"_**

* * *

 _ **Planes**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha es el tipo de Hombre que nunca admite lo que siente hasta que ve que otro está interesado en lo que -según él- le pertenece.

 _"Teme, Sakura-chan salió en una cita con un ninja de Kumo, si no regresas pronto, te la van a quitar-dattebayo!"_

El mensaje era estúpido.

Primero porque Sakura no se fijaría en un ninja de pacotilla y segundo porque diablos el usuratonkachi tiene que escribir "dattebayo" en el mensaje.

Si, Era estúpido.

Sasuke Uchiha no es un tipo celoso, solo estaba regresando a Konoha y rastreando a dicha kunoichi solo para cerciorarse que nadie se acerque a lo que él ya había marcado como suyo.

¿Y que si solo era un golpecito en la frente?, el significado era claro.

–"No debías de molestarte, C, ¡es un equipo muy hermoso!". –decía la ojijade.

Sasuke Uchiha no es de los que actúa sin pensar, ese trabajo era del dobe, que se haya lanzado en medio de Sakura y C, solo para llevársela a un lugar apartado podría considerarse como una práctica de extracción de objetivos en medio de una guerra.

–"Sasuke kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?". –Es lo que susurra la chica de cabello rosa mientras es cargada en los brazos del azabache llevándola lejos sin saber a dónde.

Sasuke Uchiha no es de los que habla de sus sentimientos, el solo toma lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere.

–"¿Que hacías con él, Sakura?. –Dice entre dientes con el sharingan involuntariamente activado.

-"Solo estaba dándome un equipo ninja medico, ¿acaso estas celoso?, no me mires así, no me intimida el Sharingan y lo sabes" –Comento entre media divertida la ojijade. –"Podrías bajarme, no soy una niña a la cual tengas que cargar."

Sasuke Uchiha no es el tipo de hombre que obedece y menos cuando es algo que no quiere hacer.

–"No".

Sakura respira profundamente, aunque le parezca tierno que el Uchiha este celoso, le molesta que sea tan cerrado, es cierto que él le había prometido volver, pero nunca le hablo seriamente sobre el futuro de ambos. Maldecía la hora en que se hubiera enamorado de semejante bipolar y sobre todo, ¿A dónde diablos se dirigían?

Sasuke Uchiha no era tipo de palabras pero sabia interpretar a las personas, especialmente a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.

Simplemente no le gustaba dar explicaciones.

–"Vamos donde Kakashi para que nos case ahora mismo"

–"Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?.

–"Sakura, recuerda mis dos objetivos. Ya cumplí uno, falta el otro"

Y Sakura totalmente roja se desmayó.

Sasuke Uchiha no es el tipo que dice algo solo por decir. Aunque se haya desmayado la despertaría, ya sea en la oficina de Kakashi o en su cama, porque casarse con Sakura y restaurar el clan eran sus planes a corto o largo plazo.

Y para el dolor de los fans de la medico kunoichi, él iba a cumplir sus propósitos esa misma tarde.

Sin importar el orden en que se dieran las cosas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Se me hace facil escribir la personalidad dominante de Sasuke, porque parte de mi personalidad es asi._

 _Y creo que es lo que haria Sakura... se desmayaria de la impresion._

* * *

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews

Akime Maxwell

Hinata12Hyuga

Daniela Hervar

Erikaeri

Nekatniss

Hime Chan

Sele-02

Shikany

Gracias tambien a aquellos que me dieron sus Favs y Follows! Son los mejores.

* * *

Recuerden que pueden mandar sus ideas, ya tengo un par por ahi...

PD. Va un Naruhina despues...


	8. Chapter 7: Desde el Cielo

**Drabble #7**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

Algo AU.

Hikari es el nombre de la mama de Hinata (Lo lei en fic, no recuerdo cual, pero me gusto!)

* * *

 **Desde el Cielo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiashi juraba que había escuchado un _"Te lo Adverti"_ cerca de su oído derecho, jamás en la vida había creído en fantasmas pero tal vez con esto, empezaría a ponerlo en duda. El estaba en el gran salón del té de la familia Hyuga, exquisitamente sobrio y lujoso como debería de esperarse de la casa principal.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos.

Su heredera y el idiota rubio que estaba enamorado de ella.

No es que no estuviera agradecido de que la haya salvado de las manos de Toneri, ni que este orgulloso de que el héroe del mundo shinobi haya puesto sus ojos en su primogénita.

Pero, es que era su hija. Si, fue muy duro con ella en la infancia, aunque los métodos no eran justificables, no significaba que no la quisiera, todo lo contrario, ya una vez casi la perdió y se prometió que la volvería más fuerte y lo logró.

Era su hija, el reflejo de la amabilidad y la elegancia de su madre, por ende, ningún hombre era digno de ella, incluido el rubio ruidoso sin modales que estaba al lado de ella sosteniéndole la mano con lo que parecía un anillo de compromiso.

Suspiro hondo, sabía a que se debía esa visita.

Le fastidiaba.

Principalmente porque el rubio le recordaba a alguien que cuando era niño le gusto y le sacó de quicio muchísimo.

Cuando conoció a Kushina le parecía la niña más bonita del mundo, pero nunca pudo acercársele porque el pasaba siendo instruido para ser el jefe del clan y el único momento en que se le acercó empezaron a pelear, tanto que Minato tuvo que intervenir.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan gritona, maleducada y grosera, aun siendo amigos siempre le decía que como era posible que un chico tan serio como el Namikaze podía fijarse en ella, a lo que la pelirroja contestaba que como una mujer tan bondadosa y delicada como Hikari podía amar a un amargado como él.

 _–"Te lo advierto Hiashi Hyuga, me dejare de llamar la Habanera Sangrienta si uno de tus hijos no se enamora de una de mis hijas-Dattebanne. –decía con el puño levantado, al lado de un Minato avergonzado en aquella cena que habían hecho en honor al Yondaime._

 _– "Hump! Mis hijos jamás serán unos insensatos". –decía el Hyuga soberbiamente, iba a proseguir pero una risa suave detuvo sus palabras._

 _– "Creo que entonces serán una familia muy interesante. ¿No lo crees Minato?"- admitía divertidamente Hikari mientras servía mas té y el Hokage sonreía con un sí._

Aquel recuerdo lo relajo un poco, su difunta esposa probablemente tendría la misma sonrisa en sus labios dando su aprobación como esa noche.

Hiashi Hyuga no creía en los fantasmas, pero sabía a quien pertenecía ese _"Te lo advertí"_

– "Si que me lo advertiste, pero si Minato fue muy feliz al lado de una malcriada de buen corazón, sé que mi hija también lo será". – dijo en un susurro esperando que su antigua amiga en algún lugar mientras estuviera celebrando su profecía cumplida, pudiera oírlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Algo apresurado.

Digo, si Kushina conoció a Mikoto, es muy probable que hubiera conocido a la mama de Hinata, (Hinata es la menor de los 12 novatos) El Clan hyuga es de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha.

* * *

Se viene el chouji Karui... y me pidieron un Suigetsu - Karin... sera primera vez que haga algo con ellos!

* * *

Gracias por sus bellos reviews y sus favs! De verdad se pasan de lind s!


	9. Chapter 8: Siete Noches

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.**_

 **Notas del autor:** Un ChouKarui. Tiene como 900 palabras, me emocione!

* * *

 **Siete Noches**

.

.

.

Entró al restaurante como un huracán, afuera caía una de las tormentas más grandes que hubiera visto en el País del Fuego y a pesar de ser una famosa kunoichi que había resistido los mas fríos inviernos y el calor del desierto no quería mojarse, después de todo era una chica, también le preocupaban cosas, como su cabello por ejemplo, algo que nunca iba a exteriorizar porque ella era Karui de Kumokagure, alumna de Killer Bee y parte de la que ahora es la Segunda División en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Se sintió egoísta por estar pensando en su cabellera cuando debía estar pensando en los horribles eventos que se vendrían pero es que había tenido un mal día por culpa de su compañero de equipo.

Se sentó en la barra de aquel vacio local y pidió un asado, tenía mucha hambre después de hacer aquel extenso entrenamiento para medir las habilidades de su escuadrón, todo iba bien hasta que como siempre Omoi empezó a burlarse de su físico, generalmente una buena reprimenda y un golpe bastaba para que el ninja retrocediera sus palabras pero notó las risas de sus demás camaradas así que decidió que el castigo seria para todos.

Y después de darles una paliza peor que la que le dio al Uzumaki, se retiró en medio de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

Ser Kunoichi en el mundo Shinobi era bastante difícil.

Los hombres siempre opinaban acerca del cuerpo de las mujeres, por ejemplo, Samui era una kunoichi excepcional y aun así las personas hablaban mas de sus pechos que de sus logros, en su caso hablaban más de su faltante delantera, de su cabello indomable y que sus ojos eran más de una fiera que de una dama, además se quejaban que comía mas que un jabalí y que sus modales también eran comparables a dicho animal.

Eran unos idiotas, todos los hombres eran iguales.

Un golpecito en el hombro la regreso a la realidad, un tipo regordete con cabello largo le sonreía de manera molesta diciéndole que ese era el ultimo asado y que si quería compartirlo, volteó a ver a la dueña del restaurante la cual sumamente apenada le decía que era su última comida y que con gusto prepararía té, ensalada y dangos, los cuales irían por cuenta de la casa. Eso le enfadó mucho ya que todavía agregó que el chico era cliente frecuente, como si a ella le importara, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el gordito sugirió que si quería comerse la ensalada porque eso era lo que comían las chicas.

Desenvaino su espada, porque estaba harta. Si, era mujer y tenia sentimientos, pero también era Kunoichi y sabia cortar en pedacitos a sus oponentes.

–¡Acaso me estas llamando gorda! –le gritó al chico el cual estaba totalmente confundido.

– "Mi compañera de equipo y su amiga solo comen ensalada, por eso dije lo que dije, Gomene". –rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula el muchacho respondió cuidadosamente.

– "Pues tus compañera y su amiga han de ser estúpidamente raquíticas, una Kunoichi debe alimentarse bien para tener energías para el combate".

– "Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero las mujeres son extrañas"- dijo el chico con una mano en la barbilla. –"Aun así, no creo que puedas comerte todo el asado"

– "Claro que puedo hacerlo, es más, hagamos una apuesta". –la kunoichi ojos ámbar sonrió arrogantemente. –"Si me como todo el asado, tendrás que invitarme por siete noches a comer."

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

– "Esta bien". –Dijo el tipo. –"Pero si no te lo comes, tú me invitaras a comer las siete noches"

Suspiró contenta, porque si algo amaba era poner a los hombres en su lugar.

Cinco minutos después ante la mirada atónita de la encargada y el muchacho de pelo largo, ella había terminado su comida, se sintió triunfante pero mermó cuando notó la vista inquisidora del ninja que estaba a su lado la estaba incomodando.

La miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, y por un momento lo odió, probablemente se burlaría de sus modales como todos los demás.

–¡Wow, eso fue increíble! –Exclamó el muchacho totalmente maravillado. –¡Jamás he conocido una chica que le guste la comida tanto como a mí!.

Definitivamente Konoha tenía los ninjas más raros del mundo pensó la Kunoichi.

–"¿No estás enojado porque te gané?".

El chico negó con su cabeza y le hablo a la encargada que le empacara el resto de la comida para llevarla a casa.

– "La comida es algo serio para mi, encontrar que alguien disfrute de un buen asado tanto como yo merece mi respeto y admiración". – Decía mientras tomaba el paquete y se dirigía a la puerta. –"Así que… mañana nos vemos a la misma hora ¿Verdad?"

Karui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras veía como se alejaba la espalda del chico, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él.

– "Ey! Ninja, ¿Cómo te llamas?" –gritó curiosa.

– "Akimichi, Chouji Akimichi."

– "Yo… Yo soy Karui de Kumo"

– "Mucho gusto, Karui, por cierto, tus ojos brillan muy bonito cuando comes, así como el sol en un buen día de picnic". –dijo con una sonrisa atravesando la puerta.

La kunoichi parpadeó varias veces confundida y quince segundos después comenzó a reírse. Su enojo se había desvanecido.

Su primer piropo y era el piropo más ridiculamente estúpido y divertido que le habían escuchado en la vida.

Tal vez ese tal Akimichi solo era amable o talvez era diferente a los demás.

De todos modos tendría siete noches para comprobarlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Karui es una chica fuerte, pero en unos episodios su compañero de equipo la molestaba mucho y ella lo reprendía. Detrás de toda esa rudeza, debe haber una chica dulce, es la unica manera en que Chouji se fijaria en ella, ya que la naturaleza de el es ser amable.

Trate de apegarme lo mas que pude al CANON. Ojala les guste!

Agreguenme a sus favoritos y siganme si les ha gustado la historia, asi reciben las notificiaciones! ;)

.Creo que va el SuiKarin

PD. Tiene errores, asi que republicare! por ahi les caera doble notificacion, no se enojen.


	10. Chapter 9: Promesas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estas historias locas les pertenecen mas a los que me han dado sus ideas que a mi. Gracias

 **Nota: ya saben que pareja es no?.**

 ***Ahorita estoy fangirliando con Itachi Shinden *_* estupidos y sensuales Uchihas Bipolares!***

* * *

 **Promesas**

.

.

.

No pares.

No dejes de tocarme.

Hazme olvidar.

Hazme tuya.

El destino me trajo a este bar de mala muerte en Iwa, solo para encontrarte, te acercaste por detrás susurrando uno de tus típicos apodos para nada graciosos hacia mi persona, pero te ignoré por que estaba cansada, porque estaba harta, me acabo mi bebida en una sola toma mientras pido otra botella, te sientas a mi lado sin apartar tus ojos sobre mí, un "así que ya lo sabes" es lo único que logras balbucear y me pregunto si viniste a regodearte de mi dolor, hago una mueca en respuesta porque, ¿Qué querías que te dijera?. ¿Qué si ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada?. ¿Qué la eligió sobre mí? ¿Qué estoy loca porque lo amo y lo odio con todo mi corazón?.

Suspiras adivinando mi repuesta como siempre lo haces, leyéndome entre líneas. Te detesto, porque me conoces demasiado bien, porque eres lo más cercano que tengo. Así que lleno tu vaso y te pido que brindemos por la patética Karin Uzumaki, brindemos una, dos, tres, todas la veces que quieras, porque cuando el alcohol corre por tu sangre olvidas que soy fastidiosa y yo olvido que eres un idiota; Reímos, cantamos y lloro, porque me siento tonta, fea, abandonada, pero me abrazas y tu caliente aliento me llega a mi oreja diciéndome que no soy nada de eso, que soy guapa, sexy, una mujer completa y miles de cosas que juras que has guardado todos estos años y haces que me sonroje, en otra época te hubiera abofeteado pero esa manera de mirarme, de acercarte a mí como si fuera una presa, la manera en que tomas con tus manos mi rostro e insistes en rozar tus labios con los míos me invitan a que me deje llevar y lo hago.

Lo único que sé, es que estamos ahora en esta habitación, te veo borrosamente y no eres él, no tienes su cabello azabache ni sus ojos profundos, no tienes esa mueca sarcástica en la cara. Tus ojos violetas escudriñan mis pensamientos y vuelves a decirme si estoy segura de querer olvidar, porque una vez que sea tuya no volveré a ser de nadie más, prometes que te encargaras de mis heridas, que curaras mi corazón con tus sentimientos, pero que si descubres que estoy pensando en él me atravesaras con tu espada una y otra vez.

Y acepto.

No por resignación, no por odio, si no porque ya perdí demasiado el tiempo enamorada de alguien que solo me utilizó, ahora eres tu el que está aquí besando cada una de las marcas de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir deseada, amada y comprendida.

Me dejo llevar, dejo que te cueles en mi piel, en mis huesos y en mi corazón.

Así que no pares.

No dejes de tocarme.

Hazme olvidar.

Hazme tuya.

Ámame esta noche y yo prometo amarte toda la vida.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Nota: Un Suikarin a petición del publico!(y el primero de mi vida)), se viene un naruhina o u sasusaku, despues el borusara

este fic nacio despues de un episodio de AHS. Ojala les guste!

Ya saben, FAV y siganlo para que les caigan rapidas las actualizaciones (es que aveces leo tarde sus PM)

 **Muchas gracias al apoyo de HinataHyuga12, HimeChan, Daniela Hervar, Nekatniss, Akime Maxwell,Sele-02, Erikaeri y Shilany porque es mas de ustedes estas historias que mias! amo cada uno de sus reviews y sus ideas**.

Gracias a Marichall98, BlueAzulAcero, Ghoul, SAINO FOREVER por sus mensajes y sugerencias, creanme las tengo en cuenta!


	11. Chapter 10: Galletas y Kunais

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

NOTA/ 09/05/2016: Wow, que monton de errores tenia este fic, pero ya esta corregido! re-subi en pocas palabras... Anuncio Importante: YA TENGO LAPTOP DE NUEVO! pronto actualizare mis historias... gracias por la paciencia! (Si ya lo leyeron, pues gracias y disculpen por los errores que tenia)

...

Antes que todo, si lees esto, una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido, he tenido muchas complicaciones incluyendo una laptop muerta. Por ahora: He vuelto! ya actualice "Memorias desde la Oscuridad", "Destino" esta en proceso. Prometi que actualizaria las historias pendientes esta semana. La vida es complicada gente creanme que he estado muy ocupada, de verdad... de nuevo: Lo siento. (jamas abandonare mis historias)

Sin mas...

Disfruten...

* * *

Galletas y Kunais

.

.

.

– "¡Como que nunca lo han hecho!" –Gritaron al unísono las tres kunoichis.

– "Es que… es que… yo … nunca lo he hecho… y no se Naruto-kun .. y me da pena" –Recalcó la chica de cabello azulado, mientras se aferraba cada vez más a aquel sofá color rosa.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntas que en cuanto coincidieron con una noche libre decidieron hacer una pijamada en casa de los Haruno.

Sakura se encargaría del ambiente, Ino de las bebidas, Hinata de la comida, TenTen de recopilar música y películas para chicas.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron hablando de ese tema tabú: Sexo.

– "No puedo creerlo, de verdad ¡¿No lo han hecho?!" –Interrogo la Yamanaka. –"¿Y Naruto no te ha dicho nada?" –El movimiento de cabeza de la Hyuga le dio el no por respuesta.

-"La verdad, se me hace raro, ya llevan 1 año de novios y ¿ni siquiera han tratado?". –Pregunto Tenten.

– "Yo sí he tratado, pero Naruto-kun es muy caballeroso, el no se atrevería a tocarme hasta antes de la boda." –Dulcemente avergonzada sonrió la primogénita Hyuga. –"No creo que sea correcto forzarlo…"

– "Un momento, Naruto no es nada caballeroso, por Dios Hinata, el idiota hace el Jutso Sexy. Lo más seguro es que tu no le has dado las señales correctas, dime exactamente qué has hecho para que "eso" pase" –Interrogó más de cerca la Haruno.

– "Pues… yo… le cocino galletas"

– "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!"-Gritaron todas de nuevo.

–"Si, ¿no se acuerdan de la historia de las galletas y el Horno? –Exclamó decidida la kunoichi . –"El chico cocina las galletas y la chica le presta el horno para que se cocinen".

– "Un momento, Hinata, esa es la historia que nos contaron en primaria, Iruka sensei estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo decirnos exactamente las cosas". –Tenten estaba entre la carcajada y el llanto, de verdad Hinata era muy inocente.

– "A parte si tú haces las galletas y las metes a tu horno, eso se llama usar un consolad…"

– "INOOOOOOO!"-Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

– "¡¿Qué?! Yo uso varios de esos cuando estoy con Sai, Incluso cuando fui novia de Shikamaru el me pidió que le metiera uno en …"

– "INOOOOOOO!"-Gritaron aterradas Sakura y Tenten.

– "¡¿Que?! Ella ya debería de hacerlo con Naruto, aparte se ve que tiene un gran Pe…"

– "¡INOOOOOO, HINATA ES DEMASIADO INOCENTE, AUN HAY QUE EXPLICARLE ALGUNAS COSAS!" – Volvieron a Gritar las chicas.

Un ruido las alertó en ese momento, la Ojijade corrió a la ventana y respiró profundo porque si seguía sus instintos iba a matar al idiota de naranja que estaba con ojos en espiral, en el suelo, totalmente rojo.

– "Naruto, te doy cinco segundos para que desaparezcas de mi ventana o te quito los dos brazos ahora mismo" –Sacudiendo su puño, Sakura observó como el rubio salía huyendo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era no decirle nadie, dejarían el tema, verían las películas que había traído la castaña. Ino era demasiado boca floja y así como iban las cosas se revelarian mas, osea Hinata era muy pura para saber que hicieron Tenten y Neji en aquella misión en Kumo.

Un paso a la vez, repitió mentalmente la Pelirosa, un paso a la vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

– "Asi que si eras tú anoche, Naruto Kun?" –decía muerta de risa la ojos blancos. –"¿Escuchaste todo?"

– "Lo siento-Dattebayo!, venia de mi misión y quería verte, inevitablemente escuche la conversación que tenían. Creo que es algo que quiero olvidar Hinata"

– "Claro que si, sabía que estarías muy avergonzado, por eso vine a tu apartamento".

– "No les dijiste nada de lo nuestro-Dattebayo!... acaso a ti…"

– "Oh! No Naruto-Kun" –Contesto Sonrojada la Hyuga –" No quise decir nada, ya sabes ahora como es Ino, abrirá la boca y se dará cuenta hasta la gente de Suna. No quiero que Padre te mate antes de la boda."

– "Ettooo si…tienes razón-dattebayo "

– "¿Te preocupa algo Naruto-Kun?" –su prometido tenía una cara absolutamente pálida, no debían de preocuparse, ella se encargo de que las chicas no supieran de su vida privada.

– "Es solo… que… no creo que pueda ver igual a Sai y a Shikamaru igual-Dattebayo…"

– "Uhm… y eso que no sabes lo que me contó Neji sobre una misión de Kumo, Incluye a Tenten y dos Kunais…" –Recordó la peliazul, cuando su primo y ella entre sakes se confesaron sus secretos mas íntimos.

– "Bueno, eso es simple, tal vez puedas contarme mientras yo y uno de mis clones preparamos las galletas-Dattebayo…" –dijo seductora y peligrosamente el rubio.

– "Claro que si, Naruto-Kun, ya sabes cómo me gusta comer galletas todos los días."

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos?


	12. Chapter 11: Inferno

Nota: Poco a poco voy actualizando, prometo que jamás abandonare mis historias pero ustedes saben que la vida real no es como quisiéramos! Desde que arruine mi laptop y arruine mi celular, he tenido un montón de estudio, mudanzas etc… de verdad espero actualizar pronto "Memorias desde la Oscuridad" y "Destino" que son mis dos hermosos bebés .

Aquí un drabble de una pareja que es primera vez que escribo, dedicado en el cumpleaños de alguien que quiero mucho y me lee al otro lado del mundo.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo no uso sus personajes para fines de lucro, solo para entretener…_

* * *

 **Inferno**

.

.

.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo por el hecho de que era pleno verano, era por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la aldea listos para dar a conocer al nuevo Kazekage que era ni más ni menos que su hermano menor.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque tenía que lidiar con la muchedumbre que se agolpa por entrar a la plaza principal, también por que como princesa del desierto tenía que cumplir su deber diplomático de hacer sentir en casa a un montón de desconocidos que si fuera por ella hace mucho tiempo estarían muertos.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque habían un montón de hipócritas en el palacio que habían subestimado a su pueblo y hasta tratado mal a su hermano menor (El cual cambio y se redimió milagrosamente gracias a cierto idiota rubio que ni siquiera se molestó en venir) si no porque tenía que tratar específicamente con cierto chico perteneciente quizás a la única aldea en que ella confíe: Konoha.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque tenía que cumplir con su labor de embajadora de la paz con ese pelo de piña que la miraba demasiado haciéndola recordar que ella toda una guerrera de la arena había perdido contra un vago, sino porque se sorprendió en lo alto que estaba, su cabello lustroso, sus ojos afilados concordaban con lo fuerte que lucía y su voz denotaba lo absolutamente brillante que era.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque se descubrió a si misma también observando detenidamente al Nara, si no por el repentino calor que cubrían sus mejillas cada vez que este le regresaba la mirada.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque cuando cayó la noche mientras seguía la celebración en honor a su hermano, se encontraba en el tejado teniendo una conversación, si, una conversación decente con el perezoso de Shikamaru Nara, sino porque sorpresivamente le dieron las cuatro de la mañana cosa que nunca le paso antes con ningún ninja en el mundo.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año no solo porque justo al despuntar el alba aquel vago le dio su primer beso si no porque se atrapó a si misma apretándolo contra su cuerpo, disfrutándolo con hambre y deseo.

Se le antojó a aire fresco, a lluvia y arena mojada.

Suna era un infierno en esta época del año y Temari descubrió al despedirse del Nara que no importaría cuanto tiempo le tomara, ella arrastraría al pelo de piña si era necesario de regreso con ella al averno.

El mismo selló su perdición.

Se iba a encargar de hacerlo **adicto** a sus llamas.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Preguntas, dudas, halagos o insultos? Review les espera!


	13. Chapter 12: Piezas

Advertencias: Odio el AU! pero en esta historia fue necesario. Leanlo hasta el final.

CORREGIDO!

Comencemos:

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... es de Kishimoto... Gracias Kishimoto! Ame el capitulo de hoy!

* * *

Nanami tenía ese inusual hormigueo por tercera vez desde que había puesto un pie en Estados Unidos, no, no estaba nerviosa por empezar a vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente. Esta no era su primera vez en el país de las barras y las estrellas, sus viajes se remontaban desde que ella era una bebé, cuando sus padres, dos famosos médicos japoneses recorrían por todo el mundo junto con ella y su hermana menor.

Así que con otro suspiro Nanami se preguntó porque ella estaba tan nerviosa, tenía siglos de no sentirse así, hacía mucho que había superado sus tartamudeos e inseguridades, ahora era una Doctora con un futuro brillante, digna descendiente de sus padres que había conseguido hacer su residencia a través de la Universidad de Harvard. Por fin dejaría de ser una nómada y se establecería en un lugar.

 _Por fin un lugar para ella._

Lo pensaba en aquella sala de espera con que serían sus futuros colegas cirujanos, cuando una mujer ojos color miel y con su cabello rubio peinado en coletas se paro en medio de ellos y comenzo a hablar.

"Todos ustedes llegaron hoy con optimismo, queriendo participar en este programa. Hace un mes aprendian a ser medicos en la Facultad de Medicina, pero ahora ya son doctores. Los siguientes 7 años de medicos internos quirurgicos seran los mejores y peores años de su vida, los presionaran hasta el limite. Miren a su alrededor, saluden a sus rivales. Ocho de ustedes mejor se iran a una especialidad mas facil, cinco no aguantaran la presion, dos seran despedidos. Esta es su nueva vida, su campo de guerra..."

El discurso fue interrumpido cuando un par de chicos entraron discutiendo a la habitación, los dos absolutamente guapos, peleaban, pero al mismo tiempo reían, se notaban a simple vista que eran amigos de toda l vida.

\- "Alex, Mark! Par de idiotas, si no fuera amiga de sus padres ahora mismo los sacaría del programa, compórtense a la a la altura."

Nanami sintió aquel hormigueo de vuelta y fue cuando vio al chico rubio con los ojos azules más hermosos que ella había visto.

 _Y su corazón dio un vuelco._

...

Alex era el típico chico que se metía en problemas toda la vida, pero siempre lograba salir libre de ellos, no era absolutamente un genio pero se esforzaba mucho logrando asi tener calificaciones decentes, tan decentes que pudo inscribirse en la facultad de medicina y graduarse casi con las mismas notas de su mejor amigo Mark.

Ambos eran amigos desde que eran niños, sus padres eran médicos prestigiosos que trabajaban en labores humanitarias que habían abandonado la comodidad de Estados Unidos y habían viajado por toda Latinoamérica, se había criado en un ambiente estadounidense por su padre y latino por su madre. Los padres de Mark son un matrimonio Ingles-Japonés habían viajado por todo África y un día coincidieron exactamente cuando tenían 5 años en una Base Norteamericana en Honduras, inmediatamente se hicieron inseparables como hermanos, tanto que a veces se turnaban para ir a visitarse en vacaciones.

Ahora estaban ahí, habían ingresado a uno de los mejores programas de Cirugía en EUA y estaban llegando tarde, por culpa de Mark, que por estar haciendo cochinadas con su exótica prometida de ojos verdes se había quedado dormido.

Dios mío esos dos se conocían desde que tenían 8 años, pero actuaban como si nunca se hubieran visto en miles de décadas, pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le arruinara su día, ser el mejor cirujano del mundo y crear técnicas que salven a millones de personas era su objetivo.

Por fin tenía un lugar para él.

Mientras discutían con aquella, la que era no solo amiga de sus padres si no también su madrina y nueva jefa, por haber llegado tarde, miró aquella chica ruborizada de cabello largo negro y ojos grises.

La sala iba quedando vacía pero, aun así, sus piernas no se querían mover, sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella mujer.

 _Su corazón había dado un vuelco._

...

La guerra había cobrado miles de víctimas, pero al final habían ganado.

¿A que costo?

Bueno, ahí estaba el a punto de morir junto con su casi hermano, al final de la pelea terminaron sin un brazo, pero el mundo ninja estaba restaurado, tenían un futuro por delante, excepto por un gran detalle, ambos estaban muriendo.

No importaba si Sakura les había curado el brazo, no importaba nada ya, al final ellos morirían, No era el mejor final, no era lo que quería, pero la paz del mundo ninja estaría asegurada. Todos sus seres queridos estarían bien.

Aun así, deseaba que talvez en otra vida las cosas fueran diferentes.

Talvez no habría tanta gente afuera llorando y despidiéndose de ellos.

Talvez en otra vida el sería una persona normal y tendría una vida ordinaria, sin muerte ni sobresaltos.

Talvez en otra vida no vería esa escena de Sakura llorando en el pecho de Sasuke mientras este acariciaba por última vez su cabello.

Talvez en otra vida él podría corresponderle como era debido a aquella chica ojos de luna que sostenía su mano.

Talvez en otra vida el podría decirle que desde que casi la pierde frente a Pain ha empezado a sentir cosas confusas hacia ella y que ahora en su leche de muerte lo ha reconocido.

Se ha enamorado.

Se ha enamorado perdidamente de Hinata Hyuga.

-"Hinata, sé que he sido un tonto-dattebayo, pero quiero que sepas que te amé, que te amo y que te amare hasta la eternidad, prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz, que un dia en otra vida encontraremos nuestro lugar y te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo."

-"Naruto-Kun, yo... yo soy feliz que hayas correspondido mis sentimientos, te prometo que jamás amare a nadie y que en la otra vida, seré más fuerte, encontraremos nuestro lugar y seremos felices, te hare muy feliz Naruto-Kun ... porque ..."

-" _Eres la otra mitad que me complementa"_. Dijeron al unísono, Naruto con su ultimo respiro e Hinata con todo el dolor del mundo.

Al final la guerra había terminado y se había llevado a dos grandes Héroes.

Sakura se convirtió en una de las Sannin más poderosas y una de las médicos mas prominententes a nivel mundial, nunca se casó ni se enamoró de nuevo, a excepción de esas noches con kakashi sensei en las cuales ambos consolaban sus corazones heridos.

Hinata se convirtió en la matriarca del clan Hyuga, su belleza y poderío fue alabado por todo el globo terráqueo, rechazo a cada pretendiente que se le presentaba. Cada tarde mientras ella y Sakura visitaban a sus seres amados solo había una esperanza, la esperanza en que algún día, en otra vida, se reencontrarían en algún lugar con los hombres que aún seguían amando.

...

Nanami toco su pecho, unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos grises y por un segundo, en aquella sala recordó algo más antiguo que el tiempo, aquellos sueños donde vivía en una era lejana talvez y solo talvez podrían ser ciertos.

Alex sentía que le picaban las manos, algo le decía que si tocaba la pálida piel de aquella mujer todo tendría sentido, que si tomaba sus manos , se enfrentaría a una verdad que ha estado ahí, en sus memorias totalmente olvidadas.

Mientras ambos se acercaban y rozaban sus manos, se cayo aquel velo milenario y algo hizo click adentro de ellos.

Nanami con sus ojos totalmente abiertos los supo.

Alex con una sonrisa confirmo todo aquello.

\- "Tu eres la pieza..." –dijo Nanami mientras acercaba su cuerpo al chico rubio

\- "Que me complementa" –Contesto Alex mientras le daba un beso.

Un beso de otra vida que sabía a promesas cumplidas, esperanza y amor.

Un beso de esta vida que sabía a un _nuevo comienzo._

FIN

* * *

Ya dias tenia esta historia en la cabeza, iba a ser un longfic, pero creo que asi queda mejor.

Los nombres que use en la historia son de "Nanami" de Kamisama Hajimemashita, es un anime que me recomendaron y amo a la prota, esa tiene tan mala suerte como yo solia tenerla.

Alex y Mark son dos mis personajes favoritos de Greys Anatomy, una de las series que amo... El discurso de Tsunade, tambien es de esa serie...

Casi hago otra trama hahaha

Espero que les haya gustado.

Vieron el capitulo de hoy de Naruto? ay me dolio ver al azabache en la carcel... pero se lo merecia!

Dudas, comentarios, insultos?


	14. Chapter 13: Confusion

No me he muerto, ando de parranda... nah mentira! la vida real es tenerte ocupada 24/7 asi que aqui les dejo el nuevo drabble y ya en un rato actualizo Memorias, con Destino ando arreglando unos detalles que casi no me han gustado, veremos que pasa...

gracias por la paciencia...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. si me perteneciera habrian mas muertes que en GOT.

Chapter inspirado en el capitulo anterior de Naruto Shippuden... (ya saben ese de Konoha Hiden)

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Confusión

.

.

.

Sabía que las cosas iban a salir mal desde el momento en que se vio en el espejo, esa no era ella, ese no era su estilo.

El cabello lacio y suelto talvez la hacía lucir más elegante, el maquillaje la hacía lucir misteriosa, pero oh por Dios ese vestido no dejaba para nada a la imaginación, era largo, a pesar de ser manga larga estaba tan ajustado que casi no podía respirar y ese escote, por Dios en que momento dejo que Ino la vistiera, ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la cita y ya se predecía el desastre.

Jamás y por camiseta lo juraba volvería a pedirle consejos a Ino, no le volvería a pedir ni un vaso de agua, es más probablemente dejaría de ser amigas esta noche, porque probablemente Shikamaru pensaría que ella tan solo quería provocarlo, claro que, si era lo que quería o tal vez no, Ino le había metido tantas ideas acerca de lo que tenía que pasar en una tercera cita que cuando asimiló todo ya estaba vestida así.

¡Esa no era ella! Vamos, era sexy y todo, pero nunca se atrevería a vestirse así.

Para rematar en el momento en que la fue a recoger Shikamaru ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos, ni a su escote ni a nada, estaba casi todo callado y tartamudeaba muchísimo. Genial, de aquí al postre podría jurar que mataría a Ino y todo el clan Yamanaka, aunque significaría la guerra con la Hoja y la Arena, al diablo todo, en que momento le prestó atención.

" _A ver Temari, ¿ya sabes lo que pasa en la tercera cita?, debes vestirte muy bonita y elegante, Shikamaru te llevará a un lugar más aparte, una cosa llevará a otra y te hará una pregunta importante, tu solo déjate de llevar ok, es natural, es lo que pasa cuando una mujer y hombre se conocen de mucho tiempo cuando se aman y están a solas…"_

Esas palabras la hacían ponerse roja, no sabía en que se había metido y lo peor es que estaba sucediendo lo que Ino había dicho, Shikamaru la llevo a un restaurante muy elegante, en un momento le pidió que bailaran y cuando menos acordó estaba en una terraza solamente ellos en medio de unas pálidas luces que hacían el ambiente mucho más íntimo y acogedor.

Daria el próximo paso con Shikamaru, la verdad ya lo estaba esperando desde aquella vez que la invito a las termales, pero resulto que era para la boda de Hinata y Naruto, quedo tan avergonzada que jamás volvió a traer el tema a la mesa, excepto ahora, ahora iba a convertirse en mujer, en la mujer del hombre que amaba, estaba tan emocionada que no escucho lo que el Nara le decía…

– "¿Entonces aceptas"?

– "Eh … sí. pero aquí? No deberíamos de ir a otro lugar" – dijo con toda la pena la rubia de la arena.

– "Creo que este lugar es perfecto?" …

– "¿Yo… esto, en el piso? Shikamaru, no sabía que eras así de salvaje,"

Shikamaru la vio confundido por unos segundos sin entender lo que ella estaba diciendo…

– "Ah!"- dijo el Nara –"En el piso! Claro, lo siento" para sorpresa de la Kunoichi, Shikamaru se puso de rodillas –¿Temari, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

La rubia no asimilo muy bien la pregunta, solo hasta que el rubor en sus mejillas fue tal que comenzó a dolerle, le salieron un par de lágrimas y en el momento que dijo si abrazo al Nara justamente cuando unos hermosos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Ino y como siempre se dejó llevar por su imaginación, tendría que pedirle perdón a su amiga por haberla matado de mil maneras en su cabeza, pero por ahora lo dejaría así, lo único que podía estar en su mente y corazón es la felicidad porque estaría para toda la vida con la persona que ama.

Ya después le daría rienda suelta a su imaginación en la vida real.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Ya se que el Shikatema tiene su propio capitulo: inferno pero se me ha hecho gracioso en Konoha Hiden la intereccion entre estos dos, de ahi salio un poquito de comedia!

ya saben! un review o ir a sus favoritios me haria muy feliz... XD byeeee


End file.
